Warning
I was playing the normal ROBLOX, So I played Arcane Adventures. Then, I Changed My character, then I realized... I already made an account a few days ago, so I tried to continue from my saves. I checked my backup, files, everything! But nothing showed up. I thought it was a glitch, so I just made a new character. Then, I played as a shadow, then a guy asked me to challenge him. I used my powers, but he didn't get any harm. I thought more glitches were happening, so I just stopped playing the game. Then ROBLOX sent a message to me.... ROBLOX_Team! 9/30/16 Hello, ( ROBLOX name )! I noticed while you were playing arcane adventures, you encountered a person that never gets any harm! This is just a warning, since he is a hacker, and will hack you. ~ROBLOX_Team! ( ROBLOX name ) 9/02/16 Sorry for not replying yesterday, but did I really need to? I have questions: 1: Who is he??? 2: Can you ban him? 3: DON'T LET HIM COMEBACK ROBLOX_Team! 9/02/16 Hi, I can answer your questions. First of all, he is a hacker. Second of all, no we can't. Third of all, not sure if we can do that.... I didn't reply back, so I thought of this in my memory. I Was left at thought, (Why can't the Hacker get banned???) So I decided to go to a different game then that's what struck and frightened Me, Hello, (ROBLOX Name) I Saw you in Arcane Adventures You attacked Me, That wasn't nice at all wasn't it? This was the point where I got frightened and had no choice but to speak up to him, I Said, "Why are You bothering me???" "Because It's fun" Then He left the game 1 Month Later... So I had fun with My friends, but something was off, When i looked at the leaderboard I Saw the Hacker's Name So I got frightened and left. But what i saw was unseeable, The background was The Hacker's Face, When I saw that i decided to leave ROBLOX for a week, but something strange happened, The Hacker Messaged Me saying, I Know who you are, (Your Name), I Know where you live, But Remember, I WILL ALWAYS WATCH YOU. So then I Decided to Leave. But after that experience ugh. I Never wanted to play ROBLOX every again. But something in My head told me to talk to the hacker, So i said, "What do You want from Me???" Then He said, "You can't hurt me I'm everywhere, So if i have to hunt you down, then I will." Then I got advice from my friends on ROBLOX, And what they said is just scary. They said, "YOU MUST LEAVE ROBLOX AND NEVER COME BACK." So I said, "What Happens if I don't???" "Then You will live under a curse. Hurry There is not much time." So I said my goodbyes then I Left ROBLOX. But I had nightmares of The Hacker finding out who I am and killing me. Then I woke up one night to find a person in my room, I Was scared to move but he knew I Was already up. He revealed himself. He was ROBLOX! Then he said the Hacker is near and he wanted to put me somewhere where I was safe. So I agreed to let ROBLOX take me someplace, then it happened, The Hacker was on our tail! So I freaked out on not knowing what to do so I Told ROBLOX to lose The Hacker that was on our trail. But Then I Realized It was all a dream. The End. Category:Entities Category:Games